packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pack of the Deathmarked
These are vampire-wolves, owned by Wings. Description These are dark-furred wolves, most commonly black, but brown and gray can also be seen. White is rare, and endanger the pack with their bright fur. They often die before adulthood. The wolves have a lean, wiry build, with long tails. They have sharp, long teeth. They have night vision. They have vampire senses that are activated by the scent of blood, hunger, or extreme emotions, most frequently anger. The senses include a heightened sense of smell, hearing, and vision. In this state, they are highly uncontrollable, and often cannot control their actions (especially when in an extreme state of one of these). They also snap out their blood-fangs, which are the ones that kill and take the lifeblood from others. Abilities Strengths A power of these wolves are the shadowings. These wings can be summoned from the shadows in the night to create wings to allow the wolf to fly. However, the wings can only be summoned by an adult with a calm, clear, and focused mind. Summoning these wings takes years of practice, as well as using them without falling. These wings disappear when dismissed from use. They appear as wispy black smoke in the shape of a bird's wing. Weaknesses These wolves cannot be in the sunlight, or they will die or lose a body part (if not fully exposed). These animals are only active during the night. Only a white wolf can go out into the sun, as their pelt is not dark as the shadows. Remember, many of those pups do not survive puphood, and die on their own. In a rare case of one surviving into adulthood, the wolf will then be transfered into the alpha's personal guard. These white wolves are called SunTouched. Another weakness is that once in the vampire state, they are very uncontrollable. They can commit crimes, such as killing another, without even having a right state of mind. This is very dangerous to the pack, and the young apprentices have to be watched very closely until gaining some control over the vampire state. Rankings Shadow Alpha The Shadow Alpha is the commander of the tribe. It is always female, and the beta is her chosen mate. She is treated with the respect of a queen. Beta The beta is the chosen mate of the Shadow Alpha. He is the father of her pups, and helps choose the Gammas. He is an important decision maker on the wolf council. Gammas Two pups are chosen from the alpha and beta's litter- a male and a female. The female will become the next Shadow Alpha, and the male is the commander of the hunting parties and part of the council. The other siblings will be under the ranks of the FangWarriors. FangWarriors SmallBloods The SmallBloods are the apprentices. They are FangWarriors in-training, and need to master the vampire state before advancing. They will be shown how to use the shadowings, but do not have to master them before becoming a full Warrior. Pup-Mothers Omega The omega is the lowest in the pack. They are placed under this rank if they have broken a serious rule or tradition. They remain here until a different wolf breaks a rule. If they break more than two rules as omega, they are either exiled or killed. Members Shadow Alpha: Nyte Beta: Haemo Gamma Male: Sangre Gamma Female: Scarletblood FangWarriors: *Dusk *Carnage * SmallBloods: *Decay *Wilt *Crimson Shadow (royal blood) Pup-Mothers: * Omega: Darkhide Scienceborn: Kira (original 7) Category:Packs Category:Wings's Stuff